gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Liberty-City-Reiseführer
miniatur|Das Cover Willkommen in Liberty City Mehr Sehenswürdigkeiten, Restaurants, Bars, Museen, Shopping- und Borderline-Psychopathen, als Sie je vor die Schrotflinte bekommen haben – Liberty City ist eine einzigartige Stadt. Wo sonst werden Sie von alten Leuten beschimpft, von Crackabhängigen angeschnorrt, von Prostituierten umgarnt und von Polizeibeamten einer Leibesvisitation unterzogen – und das alles noch vor dem Frühstück? Entdecken Sie die Geschichte, Kultur und Vielfalt, die – glaubt man den koffeinseligen Einwohnern – diese pulsierende Metropole zur Hauptstadt der ganzen Welt machen. Erkunden Sie Liberty Citys vier Stadtteile und seine Inseln, die alle ihre ganz eigene Atmosphäre, ihr ganz eigenes Flair haben. Bald schon werden Sie sehen, dass diese Stadt wirklich für jeden etwas zu bieten hat. Darüber hinaus gibt es noch Libertys hässliche Schwester Alderney... falls es Sie interessiert. Überlebenswichtige Informationen Locals Die Bewohner von Liberty City sind bekannt dafür, dass sie keinen Spaß verstehen. Sie passen sich am besten an, indem sie schnell gehen und einen zornigen Blick aufsetzen. Blickkontakt auf eigene Gefahr. Wertsachen Tragen Sie wichtige Wertsachen, zum Beispiel Ihr Handy, jederzeit bei sich. Mit dem Handy haben Sie Zugriff auf Ihre Kontakte und einige wichtige Einrichtungen in Liberty City. Außerdem können Sie damit wunderbar um 4 Uhr morgens sturzbetrunken Ihre/n Ex-Freund/in anrufen. Kriminalität Lassen Sie sich nicht von Glanz und Glamour der Lichter und Wolkenkratzer Algonquins blenden – organisiertes Verbrechen, Korruption und Straßengangs sind in den Stadtteilen Liberty Citys nach wie vor weit verbreitet. Gewöhnen Sie sich an die Kopfnuss... besser bekannt als „Bohan Kiss“ In älteren Reiseführern steht fälschlicherweise: . Polizei In dieser Stadt ist alles möglich, jedenfalls solange man Sie nicht dabei erwischt. Seit einigen Jahren wird sehr hart gegen Kriminalität vorgegangen. Die Polizei ist in Liberty City überall anzutreffen. Behalten Sie den Rückspiegel im Blick und den Fuß auf dem Gas. Internet Das Internet ist heute mehr als nur Porno, Werbung und Identitätsdiebstahl. Im Netz finden Sie die große Liebe oder wenigstens einen verzweifelten Fremden, der schon beim ersten Date mit Ihnen schlafen würde. Loggen Sie sich in einem der zahlreichen tw@-Internet-Cafés in Liberty City ein und surfen Sie im Netz. Radio Laute Musik macht Eindruck, besonders auf die Girls. Drehen Sie das Radio stets bis zum Anschlag auf und achten Sie stets auf die aktuellen Nachrichten. Falls Sie einen Song hören, der Sie an Ihre erste Festnahme erinnert, rufen Sie ZiT unter 948-555-0100 an – die finden heraus, wie er heißt. GPS Das GPS wurde erfunden, weil echte Kerle niemals nach dem Weg fragen. Heute werden Sie automatisch umgeleitet, wenn Sie bei 150 Sachen trotz Handbremse an der letzten Abzweigung vorbei geschlittert sind. Ernährung Um Ihre Gesundheit in Schuss zu halten, müssen Sie von Zeit zu Zeit Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Bringen Sie Ihren Verdauungstrakt bei einem Straßenverkäufer oder in einem der vielen Imbissläden in Liberty City auf Touren... bei Beschwerden gibt es kostenlos was auf die Fresse. Multiplayer Falls Sie sich während Ihres Aufenthalts in Liberty City einsam fühlen, sind Ihre Freunde nicht fern. Nehmen Sie einfach das Handy zur Hand und wählen Sie im Menü „Multiplayer“ aus, um gemeinsam mit Freunden um die Häuser zu ziehen. Sie können im Team arbeiten und Ganoven ausschalten oder Co-op-Missionen in Angriff nehmen. Und zwar in ganz Liberty City. Sightseeing So viele interessante Sachen, so viele schöne Menschen – die Entscheidung, was oder mit wem man es zuerst machen soll, fällt in Liberty City wahrscheinlich nicht leicht. Vom Middle Park über die Star Junction bis zu Firefly Island ist diese dynamische Stadt prall gefüllt mit berühmten Sehenswürdigkeiten. Sie werden Wochen benötigen, um hier auch nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen. In den Weazel News wird man Ihnen zwar erzählen, dass sich für Liberty Citys historische Gebäude heutzutage nur demokratiefeindliche Terroristen interessieren, doch das Triangle, das Grand Easton Terminal, die Civic Citadel und der Rotterdam Tower sind Zeugnisse klassischer Architektur, die Sie nicht verpassen sollten. Liberty City bietet Ihnen außerdem einige der besten Shopping-Gelegenheiten der Welt. Zwacken Sie also etwas Zeit und Geld ab, um sich einen schicken Designeranzug oder eine halbautomatische Waffe zu sichern. Freudenstatue Happiness Island vor Lower Algonquin Am Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts als Geschenk Frankreichs aufgestellt, verkörpert die berühmte Sehenswürdigkeit eine bittersüße Mischung aus Patriotismus und Angst vor allem Fremden. Star Junction Zwischen Burlesque und Kunzite Street • Algonquin Hier leuchten die hellen Lichter des Kapitalismus 24 Stunden am Tag. Der perfekte Ort für Sie, wenn Sie auf Werbung stehen. Alderney-Staatsgefängnis Grenadier Street • Acter-Industriegebiet, Alderney Hier finden „unschuldige“ Männer heraus, wozu sie bereit sind, wenn sie des Kontakts zum weiblichen Geschlecht beraubt sind. National Union of Contemporary Arts (NUCA) Dukes Boulevard nahe Bunker Hill Avenue • East Island City, Dukes Was macht den einen Mann an der Straßenecke zum fluchenden Drogenopfer, den anderen zum Performance-Künstler? Meist liegt’s nur am Body-Painting. Besuchen Sie NUCA und finden Sie Ihren Platz im künstlerischen Spektrum. The Screamer Vergnügungspark nahe der Crockett Avenue • Hove Beach, Broker Ein Jammer, dass man mit dem Screamer nicht fahren kann, denn was könnte schöner sein als eine Fahrt mit einer 100 Jahre alten Holzachterbahn? Clubs und Theater Das Nachtleben von Liberty City ändert sich so schnell wie die Außenpolitik von Präsident Lawton. Menschen aus aller Welt kommen in die Stadt, um die beispiellose Bandbreite der Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten zu erleben. Von Strip-Clubs bis hin zu Comedy-Clubs bietet die Stadt all das, was Sie vermutlich gar nicht sehen möchten. Erkunden Sie die einzigartigen Attraktionen der einzelnen Stadtteile und denken Sie daran; was in Liberty City passiert, bleibt auch in Liberty City... bis Ihre Freunde die Fotos am nächsten Morgen auf ihre MyRoom-Seite hochladen. Perestroika Tulsa Street, zwischen Mohawk Avenue und Oneida Avenue • Hove Beach, Broker Reisen Sie zurück in eine Zeit, als das Zersägen einer Frau noch als Unterhaltung galt, und besuchen Sie dieses beliebte russische Kabarett. Memory Lanes Direkt am Meer in Firefly Island • Broker Sport muss nicht gleich bedeuten, dass man ins Schwitzen kommt. Darum lieben die Amerikaner Bowling. Versuchen Sie sich am anspruchsvollen 6-9-Split mit der beruhigenden Gewissheit, dass Sie Sport treiben. Honkers Tinderbox Avenue, zwischen Phalanx Road und Julin Avenue • Tudor, Alderney Fummeln kann man im Gedränge der U-Bahn zwar kostenlos, doch kann man einen harten Tag kaum angenehmer ausklingen lassen als beim Lap-Dance. Split Sides Frankfort Avenue nahe Jade Street, Star Junction, Algonquin Nicht bloß die üblichen manisch-depressiven Gestalten mittleren Alters, die rassistische Witzchen erzählen – dieser berühmte Comedy-Club präsentiert auch Prominente mit großem Namen. Restaurant-Tipps Liberty City bietet seinen Gästen alles, vom billigsten Imbiss bis hin zum protzigen Restaurant. Sie können 100 Dollar ausgeben, um vollgekokste Models beim Salatstochern zu beobachten oder zehn Dollar, um einem Schulabbrecher dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich die Nase mit Ihrem Burger-Brötchen putzt. Sie haben die Wahl. Abenteuerlustige Gaumenfreunde sollten Liberty Citys weltberühmte Straßenverkäufer ausprobieren. Dazu müssen Sie nicht unbedingt betrunken sein, es hilft jedoch gegen Sodbrennen. Erkunden Sie die Stadtviertel und ihre jeweiligen Spezialitäten und finden Sie Ihren Lieblingsladen. Al Dente’s Albany Avenue nahe Calcium Street • Fishmarket South, Algonquin Extrem verarbeitete Nahrungsmittel, tiefgekühlt in riesigen Lagerhäusern – genau so, wie Mama sie nie zubereitet hat. Drusilla’s Denver Avenue, zwischen Emerald Street und Feldspar Street • Little Italy, Algonquin In diesem Etablissement leben die Traditionen Italiens weiter. Nur Mafiawitze sollten Sie hier keine reißen. Super Star Cafe Bismarck Avenue, zwischen Ruby Street und Quartz Street • Lancaster, Algonquin Die erfolgreiche Kombination aus Bier und Restaurant vereint die Liebe der Briten zu miesem Essen und die Liebe der Amerikaner zur Erlebnisgastronomie. 69th Street Diner Bart Street nahe Mohawk Avenue • Hove Beach, Broker Die Pastete des Hauses wärmt auch das kälteste Herz. Genießen Sie klassische Imbisskost, während Sie sich wundern, warum dieser Laden an der Bart Street liegt. Kategorie:Handbücher